A Special Guide
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: A guide to my story The Specials. I would recommend reading it, but wouldn't recommend that you judge my story by this guide. Most of these will be like connected one-shots or two-shots or something. I hope you enjoy.
1. Lesson 1

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

 ** _Lesson 1_**

 _{Cammie}_

Hello, readers! There is a lot of my story that won't make very much sense about my story without this, if you aren't already lost! This IS NOT an actual continuation from where I left off, but you will probably get confused without this so…

Twenty Years before Present (Percy is nineteen and married for a year to Annabeth)….

 _{Third Person}_

Percy had gotten a lot closer to the campers that had welcomed him to Camp Half-Blood seven years ago and the demigods that were part of the wars. That meant that him, Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, the Stolls, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, and Nico di Angelo all had guys' nights out and stuff like that. Maybe that is why, when they went to a celebratory party with the gods when they learned that both Clarisse Rodriguez and Annabeth Jackson were pregnant (and were due around the same time –that's key), Percy and Chris got into a drunken argument.

When they were sober the next morning, neither could explain why it mattered, but to their drunken selves, it did. They were fighting over whose child would be born first. They shouldn't have gotten into the argument because Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, and Athena walked over to them. Now the party was thrown by Dionysus, so the gods were able to get drunk. NEVER get drunk at a party with gods, because of what will happen if they get drunk. They will make stupid promises.

The male gods thought that the two boys should have a bet. Athena, who was too smart to drink anything alcoholic, did not agree. Zeus offered to make the bet official. Here's what Zeus said:

"Whichever child is born first will be blessed by every god – minor or major. So will any of their siblings with the last full sibling being the most powerful. I swear it by the River Styx."

A drunken Zeus is an idiot Zeus. *Thunder rolling* Oops?

Yeah, that happened. Dakota, the first Jackson child, was born two months early and was blessed by the gods. So, the six Jackson kids that were born after her would be blessed before they were born to "save time", but blessed all the same. Selena and Jackson – another stupid bet about more than one kid – were born five weeks after the due date. Three months between the three kids and they weren't the closest together.

 ** _A/N: Is it sad that this is almost as long as a regular chapter? I think I'll do more of these because I need to. Also, I'll post the index of names as one of them. You don't have to read these if you don't want to, but it might help you later on…_**


	2. Lesson 2

_**Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them.**_

 ** _Lesson 2_**

 _{Cammie}_

Hi, If you're wondering why I don't put this as an author's note, it's because not all people read those and I need you to read this every time that I do one of these. If at all, I think I'll do them every two-three chapters. There may be a few that are special and get on one that normally wouldn't have one.

I will have the answers to you questions here. I'm sorry to the people who don't like these, but I think they're needed to help my story and there's no better to place to place a non-chapter than between chapters! This one's the list of kids, their nicknames and ages, and the age order of everyone….

 _{List}_

 _[Percy/Annabeth]_

{14}

Marina – Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Kelp Head, Tsunami, (Hurricane), Inheritor, Smart Aleck, Feather Head, Siren

{Triplets – 17}

Luke – Cyclone

Ethan – Night Owl

Zoë – Ocean Eyes

{20}

Dakota – Naiad

{Twins – 15}

Charlene – Owl Eyes

Chase – Fish Breath

 _[Jason/Piper]_

{14}

Thalia – Short Circuit, Dove

{16}

Jasper – Sparky, Glasses, (Tornado), Air Head

 _[Frank/Hazel]_

{Triplets – 16}

Bianca – Angel, Death Breath

Grace – Jewel

Nico – Firewood

 _[Leo/Calypso]_

{Twins – 15}

Luna – Match, Wildfire, Coal

Luca – Lighter, Moss

{Twins – 18}

Blaze – Hot Head

Ruby – Campfire, Greenie

{16}

Aloe – Asher, Gardener

 _[Cris/Clarisse]_

{Twins – 19}

Jackson – Bow

Selena – Arrow

 _[Travis/Katie]_

{Triplets – 16}

Olive – Oil

Olivia – Wood

Oliver – Conner

 _[Grover/Juniper]_

{17}

Rain – Umbrella, Bush

{15}

Pan – Peter

 _[Conner/Reyna]_

{Triplets – 14}

Hylla – Amazon

George – Thief Lord

Martha – Caduceus

 _[Nico/Will – adopted]_

{15}

Phoebe – Mythomagic, Card, Piano

Melody – Music, Flute

Harmony – Soprano, Songbird

The Specials in age order (including age from left to right):

20 – Dakota

19 – Jackson, Selena

18 – Blaze, Ruby

17 – Luke, Zoë, Ethan, and Rain

16 – Aloe, Bianca, Grace, Nico, Olive, Olivia, Oliver, and Jasper

15 – Charlene, Chase, Phoebe, Melody, Harmony, Luna, Luca, and Pan

14 – Hylla, George, Martha, Thalia, and Marina

 ** _A/N: This at the bottom, you don't_** **need** ** _to read. I know you probably want to know more than just this, but I don't want to put too much in on one thing. Any chapter that has (1/?) or something in it is one of these explainers. Hope you didn't get too confused and if you did…oops? Also, vote on my poll for whether or not to keep these._**


	3. Lesson 3

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

 ** _Lesson 3_**

 _{Cammie}_

Some of the families are too big to explain why each kids name is what it is. That means that I will tell you their full names and why their full names are their full names. Wait! Tell me in my new poll if you think that these should go onto another story thing separately so you don' get totally confused, please. I will, however keep these here so that people know about them.

Some of these will be stories, others won't be full stories. For the last one that follows Third Chapter, I will explain the Solace di Angelo kids…

 _{Third Person}_

Will excitedly called Nico on his phone from work. Finally after months of doing, and still not finishing, paperwork for adoption agencies, they had a child. Well, three to be exact. This was the first time in months that he was happy for going to work.

Five rings and Nico still hadn't picked up. Three more and Will would be sent to voicemail. This certainly wasn't voicemail material and Nico needed to hear this now.

"Wadaya want?" a gruff voice asked on the other end of the line.

Will scowled. "Nico, if you're filling out adoption forms, even if you aren't, stop and come straight to the hospital. Something has happened."

Nico didn't even ask what happened, he just hung up and got in his car. Nico didn't want a car, but Will had insisted that he get one instead of appearing at work from the shadows. Where did Nico work? He worked at the funeral home.

Being a son of Hades, he wanted to make sure that the people got correct and delicate coffins to respectfully bury their loved ones in. It matter to him even more so because he had not been able to bury his mother or his….sister. Anyway, he hopped in his car and got to the hospital as soon as possible.

As soon as he was partially through the doorway, his eyes flitted, looking for Will. Will was sitting down in his street clothes in a chair in the waiting room. Slowly, he pushed two strollers back and forth. This confused Nico. He froze and Will saw him.

Will motioned for Nico to come over to where he was sitting. Thoughts buzzed through both of their heads. Would Nico like the fact that Will had gotten them kids? Would he like the fact that Will had gotten three, not just one? What was Will up to? Was this one of the gods' tricks?

Finally, Nico just walked over to Will and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He could always tell when something was urgent.

"William, what's going on?" Nico asked in a serious voice that probable would have scared the crap out of anyone reading this.

"Well, you know how sometimes I help with other areas than just the ER patients?" Nico nodded. "Today, I was asked to help out in the maternity ward. I was helping the mothers in the recovery room and checking the babies in the nursery when someone came to me and pulled me away. I don't actually remember her name, but she took me to a room with a woman whose skin was paper white and three babies were in three little stroller-like carriers.

"A man that looked like my father sort of walked up to me and said, 'My name is Dr. Sol and I heard you'd been applying for adoption.' I nodded at that remark and he continued. 'Well, these three children's mother just died from blood loss and there father doesn't want them. Before we sent them to an orphanage, we were wondering if you would like to adopt them.'

"Of course, Nico, I told him that I'd love to and didn't care about any paperwork that we'd have to do. Now, we can stop looking and finally have a family. Our fathers will bless them and while they're nursing, we can ask Dionysus to make some sort of magical drink that is, well, you know. Are you upset that we have more than just one child?" Will asked.

Nico stared at him in horror. "William Solace di Angelo, how dare you say that?! I believe that yes, one child would have been a little easier to handle, but I will love them the same. But don't go thinking we'll be like the Jackson's. I don't want _that_ many kids!"

Sighing in relief, Will stood and quickly kissed Nico. Then, the two of them pushed the strollers to their two different cars. One child would be riding in Nico's smaller car and the other two would be riding in Will's.

When they got home, they did the first thing that should have come to mind – they named the kids. Because their mother had died, they didn't have names. They named the older two Melody and Harmony because their grandfather Apollo was the god of music. The last one was named Phoebe because that was the only hunter that Nico could think of that didn't already have someone named after her that was there before Bianca died.

That was the story of the Solace di Angelo kids.

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked because I'm going to do more than this. Also, I added an eighth Jackson kid. You'll find out more about him in later chapters. Go onto my profile to vote whether or not this should be set up as a guide-like thing for my story or part of the actual story (closes August 20, 2015). Please vote, please read, please review._**


	4. Lesson 4

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

 ** _Lesson 4_**

 _{Cammie}_

Now, I'll give you the lineup on whose kids will be coming after this and the stories of how they got their names. This lesson is the Rodriguezes, then the Underwoods, the Stolls (Conner's kids), the Stolls (Travis's kids), the Valdezes, the Zhangs, the Graces, and finally, the Jacksons.

Now, for the part you've been waiting for….

 _{Third Person – about nineteen years before the present}_

Clarisse was five weeks past her due date and Chris thought that he might be going slightly deaf. She was horribly hormonal and not even her siblings could handle her. She was no longer allowed to see or meet new comers because she made a new twelve year-old camper cry about two-and-a-half months before now. Her temper was so bad, that she only yelled at Chris, not talked to. That was why he was taking a walk on the beach. Well, he would have preferred it not be the beach, but the only area he was in was the quietest spot he could find.

"Hey, Rodriguez!" Perseus Jackson called to his friend from the waves. "What're you doing?"

Chris sighed and responded, "Taking a walk! Needed a little peace and quiet before Clarisse, well, you know."

"Yeah, I do know," Percy chuckled. "You got a name picked out if it's a girl? Her middle name has to be somewhat like Jackson, remember?"

"Yes, Jackie, I remember, I did make the bet with you. If it's a girl, Selena Jacklyn Rodriguez, if it's a boy, Jackson Charles Rodriguez. Named after our favorite heroes."

"Okay, well, you should probably go see what gender the baby is before Clarisse gets better and comes after you. The nurse that came out to tell us to go get you had a black eye and a swollen lip. You've got to go calm your wife down before she kills anyone," Percy replied nonchalantly.

If you'd been there, you'd have probably thought that Percy would have been killed by Chris. However, if you knew Chris, you would have known that he'd never actually kill one of his friends – even if they withheld the information that his wife was in labor. Actually, now that I think about it…..

Anyway, Chris raced to the hospital, sadly being unable to shadow travel like the Seven (I'll explain later). He got there before Clarisse actually gave birth, but he was close. She smacked him upside the head as soon as he got there. Chris didn't actually care because less than five minutes later, his son was born and his surprise daughter was on the way.

On March 27 Jackson Charles Rodriguez and Selena Ria Rodriguez were born at the International Hospital for Demigods.

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked. Au revoir!_**


	5. Lesson 5

**_Disclaimer: PJO? HoO? Nope, didn't write them._**

 ** _Lesson 5_**

 _{Cammie}_

So, if you weren't paying attention, this is the fifth lesson, which means that I will start the naming process thing-a-ma-jigger of the children of Grover and Juniper Underwood. I'm only going to make this one page long at the least because I don't want these to be long at all, so I don't know how far I'll get with this. I do know that I will finish a child's birth process thing if I start it. So, without further due….

 _{Third Person – about seventeen years before the present}_

Grover was nervously munching on an empty soda can. Juniper was in labor and he didn't trust himself to go into the room until after his daughter was born. He was slightly upset that his first child was a girl, not a boy because he wanted to name his child Pan, after the god. But, you couldn't exactly name a girl Pan. Instead, they'd decided something nature related, but not an actual plant.

Snow. They'd tried saying it a few times and it just seemed right rolling off of their tongues. He and Juniper were in love with the name. He was imagining calling a beautiful little tree that. And that is when a little three year old girl came running into the clearing where he was. She ran up to him and Grover scooped her up into his arms.

"Uncle Gwover, Uncle Gwover!" she called.

Grover smiled at the little girl that was staring up at him with big grey eyes. "Hey, there, Dakota, what are you doing here?"

Dakota bounced up and down on her 'uncle's' lap. "Daddy said that we had to come get you. Awntie Jwunwipper's in da hawspital."

"Dakota!" Percy called to his little girl. "Dakota, wait up, sweetie!"

Grover chuckled at his best friend. Percy had been a dad for three years and he still wasn't used to it. Now, it was a heck of a lot harder for him to not be used to it because his wife had just had not one, but three kids. Annabeth was considerably less scary now that she was spending most of her time asleep. Then it hit Grover what Dakota had said.

As Percy came into the clearing, Grover asked him, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah…Juniper's…..fine….She's…..in labor," gasped Percy.

Grover ran from the forest where Percy was scolding his oldest child. He burst through the doors of the once infirmary, now hospital of Camp Half-Blood. No one asked him where he was going, they actually pointed him in the direction that he needed to go if they could. Ah, the advantages of being a) a camp legend and b) a participant in one of the 'Great Demigod Wars'. Wait, those two are partially tied together!

Anyway, Juniper gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl and a small little tree sprout popped out of the ground in an area that soon (well, more like seven years from then) would be known as the 'forbidden forest'. Not the entire forest, but part of it would be called that anyway.

Juniper held the little girl in her arms and smiled down first at her daughter, then at her husband. Will Solace was the doctor in charge of this kind of thing – especially where his friends were involved. Sometimes, he would even get off of his job at the other, lesser known medical center just to come take care of one of his friends or their kids.

"So," started Will, "do you have a name picked out?"

Grover nodded and looked to his wife for confirmation. She was shaking her head. Juniper looked down at the little girl in her arms. No matter how long she looked at the tiny child, she couldn't imagine her name being 'Snow'. It had seemed so right when she was still in the womb, but now…

An idea came to Juniper's mind. She smiled at the new name she had just figured out. "Yes." Then, she told him the name of her daughter.

Will looked at the couple. "You're absolutely sure?"

Juniper was quick to nod and Grover agreed, staring at his new daughter. And so the oldest child of Juniper and Grover Underwood was born on March 22nd. Eventually, her friends would call her Umbrella or Bush, but to her parents and at the current moment, her name was Rain Dew Underwood.

 ** _A/N: So, hi! I'm going to start taking suggestions for what I should make other lessons after I finish up with writing about why the kids were named what they were named. So after that, I was thinking I'd do anywhere from one to five chapters on why the kids have the nicknames that they do. That will range from stories to short' duh' sentences. Au revoir!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	7. Chapter 7

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
